Be My Hero
by The Awesomest
Summary: Max and her four siblings move to a new school. They make new friends and enemies. Fax. No wings. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow fanfictioners, this is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it. And, without further ado, I present to you "Hero".

Claimer of Disness: I am not JP, therefore, I no own Maximum Ride or characters, only plot and Zoë.

Max POV

Beep, beep, beep! I reached out and smacked my alarm clock. I climbed out of bed and made my way over to my closet. I pulled out my ripped black skinny jeans and yanked them on. I grabbed my neon green shirt that said "I 3 Nerds" in electric blue. I yanked on my neon green high-tops. I yanked a comb through my hair and ran downstairs. I grabbed a cereal bar, scarves it down, and ran downstairs to my music room. I pulled out my silver guitar and started strumming the melody.

"Wake up, get out, there's no time to waste now

Never shut up it's our turn to speak out

These streets are dead just waiting to come alive

Break down the doors of our comfortable room

Tear down the walls we never could see through

Aren't we stick of missing out on life

Do we want more?

Tell me do we want more?

'Cause we've heard the cry and we'll come alive

And we fight for love and we live to die

Because a life that holds no meaning

It's like a day without the light

So we'll come alive tonight

All have the call but so few have listened

Life is to short you don't want to miss this

Make up your mind before life passes by

Now is the time to wake up and see this

World won't revolve around you and me

So let's be the change we've all been waiting for

We are the passion

We are the movement

We are the fire

We'll never lose it"

"Max," Maya yelled, "time for school."

I ran upstairs, grabbed my black bag, and ran out the door for my first day at my new school. I jumped into Iggy's car and the five of us had off to our new school.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the second chapter of be my hero. Hope you like it, and I'm not one of those people who will only update with a certain number of reviews, but I do want at least one review saying if it's too short or terrible before I post a third chapter.

Claimer of Disness: I don't own Max Ride, otherwise, I wouldn't want to punch Maxwell Shibley.

Max POV

Iggy pulled into a parking spot at our new school. I climbed out of the car and strolled up to the building with my siblings. Let me introduce us before I go any further. I am Maximum Ride, I am seventeen, and I'm the oldest. My hair is cut in a style called wind-blown or something, and it's a brownish-blonde color and I have chocolate brown eyes. My sister Maya, who is seven minutes younger than me, looks just like me except her hair is cut in something called a pixie style and she has a pink streak and her entire wardrobe is pink. My brother Iggy is eleven minutes younger than Maya, and is ghostly pale, with pale blue eyes, and start blonde hair. My younger brother Gazzy is sixteen, has honey blond hair, and really blue eyes. His twin sister Angel has the same hair and eye color as him, they're as identical as a boy and girl twin can get. Now, back to reality. We walk into the administrative officerand walk up to the secretary.

"Hello," Maya bubbled, "we're the Ride family. Can we have our schedules and stuff?"

The secretary passes them to her without sparing a glance. Maya hands our stuff out to us, and we had off to the windshield world of high school. Iggy and I compare schedules, and find out we have almost every class together. He has cooking, I have music instead. We walk to Mrs. Sharon's room and head in. We walk up to the teacher and ask where we can sit. She points us to the only tables with an empty stool. Iggy did next to a guy with black eyes and hair, olive skin, and black clothes. I did next to a girl who could be the guy's twin. I sit down next to her and say, "Hi, I'm Max." She turns to me and introduces herself as Zoë. "Schedule,"she mumbles, holding her hand out to me. I pass it to her and she reads it over. "We have all of our classes together, I'll show you around,"she decides. I shrug and turn to throw my eraser at Iggy. "What?" He whines, turning around. "We have someone to make sure you don't blue anything up," I really innocently. He turns back around in his chair, muttering to himself. Soon, the teacher tells us to get to class. I stand up and get ready to go to class. "So, Ignatius, we have maths first. Let's go," I say to Iggy. Zoë calls us and we follow her to class. We walk up to the teacher and tell him that we're the new students. She turns to the class and says, "Class. We have two new students today. Why don't we let them introduce themselves?"

"Max," I state then go to sit down.

"My name is Iggy, I'm the youngest of my triplets. Maximum there is the oldest," Iggy says before sitting next to me and dropping his arm around my shoulder. I punch him and he pulls back, mock passion on his face. "Why Maxie, whyyyyyyyyyyyy?" He explains. I took my eyes and turn my attention to the teacher, ignoring my idiot brother. The teacher starts reading, and I sit there,a bored expression settled on my face. Now, I'm not going to bore you with the details, so I'll just skip to lunch. "Max," Zoë says, walking next to me, "will you guys sit with me and my friends?"

"Sure, as long as my siblings can too." I answer.

"The more the merrier,"she trills. I took my eyes and go to find Gazzy, Angel, Maya, and Iggy, Iggy especially, he had my lunch. When i track them down,I tell them to follow me and we had over to where Zoë is sitting with two other kids. One I recognize as the kid Iggy Sat next to, and the other one looks African-American. I sit next to Zoë and motion for Angel to sit down next to me. The rest of my siblings sit down and I turn to Zoë, mimicking her, "The more the merrier, right?"

She responds by telling everyone to introduce themselves. The girl that I don't recognize says, "I'm Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge. I don't know why. Maybe because when I was little people used to nudge me to mhgidbhh."

"Thanks Ig," I say when he puts his hand over her mouth. "I'm Max."

Iggy slowly removed his hand and says, "I'm James, but Max have me the nickname Iggy because I like iguanas."

Maya slowly scrutinizes the table before saying, "My name's Maya."

The kid that looks like Zoë looks up and says, "Fang."

Zoë pipes up, "He's my twin brother."

Iggy then decides to interject. "Really, Max, Maya, and I are triplets."

Gazzy then decides to show people where he got his nickname.

"Gas mask," Iggy gasps.

Gazzy looks up sheepishly and mumbles, "Gazzy."

Angel looks around before whispering, "Angel."

All of a sudden a rhymes-with-cut with shocking red hair walks up and starts whining, "Nicky, why are you sitting over here with these freaks?"

Fang looks up and says, "because these write-up-quote freaks are my friends. Go away Lissa."

She huffs and storms off. Soon lunch is over and I'm heading to music class with Zoë. I walk in and the teacher waves me over to her.

"Max, we have a tradition that all new students have to perform a song. Why don't you go get set up?"

I shrug, walk over to the stool, and open my guitar case. I pull out my guitar, take a deep breath, and face the audience. I start to pay the song and open my mouth to start singing. (A.N. this is "It's Not Me, It's You" by Skillet)

Let's get the story straight

"You were a poison

You flooded through my veins

You left me broken

You tried to make me think

That the blame was all on me

With the passion you put me through

And now I know that it's not me it's you

It's not me it's you

Always has been you

And now I know that all the lies and stupid things you say and do

It's You

It's not me it's you

All the lies and passion you put me through

I know that it's not me it's you

You

You

It's not me it's you, you

So here we go again

The same fight we're always in

I don't care do why pretend

Wake me when you're lecture ends

You tried to make me small

Make me fall and it's all your fault

With the pain you put me through and now I know that it's not me it's you

Let's get the story straight

You were a poison

Flooding through my veins

Driving me insane

And now you're gone away

I'm no longer choking

From the pain you put me through

And now I know that it's not me it's you"

I finished the song and looked up. I put my guitar back in it's case and walked over to my seat beside Zoë. I sat down and all of a sudden Lissa stood up and screeched, "You call that talent? This is talent." She walked up on stage and sang Princess Ke$ ha in her nasally high pitched voice (I'm not putting the lyrics on). I stared in horror, then burst out laughing, song with the rest of the class except for Lissa's followers. Lissa walked up to me and tried to slap me, but I caught her hand and threw it away from myself. I did up and whispered in her ear, "You start away from me or I will hurt you." She empowered and ran over to her friends. I settled back into my seat for the rest of the class.

That's all you're getting for now. I just want one review to make sure more than one person actually likes my story. Okay? Byeeeeeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

**So, chapter three already. Again, one review telling me if you like it. Oh, and I only have six and a half days left of school, so I might be able to update more often, or less, my family does a lot of camping.**

**Claimer of Disness: I only own Zoë and the plot. I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Iggy POV

"Fang," I state, walking up to my new friend, "can you and your sister come to my house after school for homework?"

"Sure," the Fangalator responds.

"Good, I'll give you directions," I simply state before marching off. I turn on my heel, march back to Fangerella, and give him out address. "Meet us there right after school." I sauntered toward my locker and grabbed my bag.

Max POV

I saw Iggy walking to the car and hopped in the passenger seat. Iggy climbed in the car, tossed his bag in the back, where it hit Maya, and started to drive towards home. When we got home, Iggy stood in front of the door, cleared his throat, and announced, "I have an announcement to make, Fang and Zoë are coming here to help us with homework. Here they are now."

I turn around to see them pulling up in a black car, shocker. "Hello, I understand we must do the work of the home variety," Zoë said as she climbed from the car. I rolled my eyes, pushed past Iggy, and inhaled deeply. "COOKIES!" I yelled, my eyes snapping open as I ran to the kitchen. I grabbed five and started invading them as the others followed me in. I went to get a glass of milk, carrying the cookies with me. I spotted the note on the fridge and started to read it as I was reading for the milk. "Max, I made you cookies, as I'm sure you noticed. I have to work late, and won't be back till ten or later. Do your homework, and SHARE THE COOKIES. Love, Mom" I rolled my eyes, spun around, and tossed everyone a cookie, giving Angel the Maya's cookie. I finished my milk and cookies in a couple minutes, then went to grab my bag. I hopped on the couch, pulled out my homework, and got to work. After everyone finished their work, Iggy, being the idiot he is, invited everyone down to the music room. Everyone agreed and I pulled the key from the chain around my neck.

Fang POV

I watched as Max pulled the key from around her neck, unlock the basement for, and motion for us to follow her. We all did, and, when she flipped on the light looked around in shock. The walls were black with neon splatters all over. It has a black carpet, instruments all over, and a door leading to a room with a hazmat sign. Max saw me looking and explained, "That's where Iggy and Gazzy build their books." I nodded and looked away. The dynamic duo (yes, Iggy and Max) looked at each other and nodded. Iggy screamed some gibberish and Angel and Gazzy joined the pair by the instruments. They whispered something and then all went to an instrument. Angel went to a pink guitar, Gazzy went to the drums, Iggy grabbed his white bass, and Max grabbed a silver guitar and walked to a stool. They all starred playing a song, then Max started singing. (This is Falling In The Black by Skillet)

"Tonight I'm so alone

This sorrow takes a hold

Don't leave me here so cold

(Never wanna be so cold)

Your touch used to be so kind

Your touch used to give me life

I've wasted all this time

I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone

Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths, can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me?

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths, can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Falling inside, falling inside the black

You were my source of strength

I've traded everything

That I love for this one thing

(Stranded in the offering)

Don't leave me here like this

Can't hear me scream from the abyss

And now I wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone

Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths, can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me?

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths, can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black

(Falling in the black.)

(Slipping through the cracks.)

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths, can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me?

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths, can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me?

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me?

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me?

Falling inside

Falling inside, falling inside

The black"

"So, what'd you think?" Max asked, turning to face us.

"It was fantabulous. I mean, it was a great song, great instrumentals, great voice, and good appearance that could benefit from Nudgeocity. But, wow, what do you call yourselfs? Me, Fang, and Zoë pay too. I play piano, Fang songs and plays guitar, and Zoë is mental support. We should, like team up, and make a big band, and call it something cool, it should do with birds, I love bhjgkfxh-" Nudge got cut off as Gazzy placed his lips over hers. She wrapped her and around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist, but before they could go full blown make-out, Max pulled them apart and started lecturing them about how they barely knew each other. Soon, she called down, fixed a glare on Gazzy, and spoke, "Great idea, Nudge. What do you guys think?"

"It's a really good idea, and I have an idea for the name. So,a group of bird is a flock, right? We should call ourselves The Flock," Zoë announced.

"Great, but it's almost six, and you guys should be getting home," Max concluded. We all said bye and walked out the door. When I got home,I went up to my bed and flopped down. Max was so different than other girls.

**So there, terrible? Too long? To short? Fly on**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, this is chapter 4, and I hope you love it, so, chapter number four. Oh, and my math teacher is terrible. I'll tell you the story of you want, but I'm not going to tell you if you don't want. If you want, PM me and I'll tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl, I'm not middle aged, and I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Max POV**

I fall on my bed, thinking about my first day of school. The teachers apparently thought it would be fun to assign a bunch of homework to the new kids, and other students. I think about how Fang it's so different from the other guys at our school, and fall asleep, writing a new song in my head.

I wake up and wall to my bathroom, taking out a towel, setting it on the counter, and taking a shower. When I get out of the shower, smelling like ocean breeze. I dry off, and walk into my room to get dressed. I pull on my black skinny jeans with rips, and select my red t-shirt with a black rose on it. I grab my red suspenders, clip them into my jeans, and let them hang **(A.N. I don't know the term, she's wearing them so they are not over her shoulders, but falling over her hips)**. I pull on my red converses. I walk downstairs, grab the plate of food Iggy set out for me, and slowly are my breakfast, waiting the food. "Maxikiins, it's time for school," Iggy tells at me from the passenger seat of my car. I grab my book bag, climb in my car, and start the car, driving to school. "So, Angel, you excited for your second day of school?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the road. "Yeah," she replied, "you excited to start a band with The Flock?"

"I'm excited," I replied earnestly.

"I think that Gazzy is very excited," Iggy remarked, wiggling his eyebrows."

"Shut up," Gazzy mumbles, blushing.

"Ooh Laa Laaaaa," we all trial, causing Gazzy to blush even more.

Fang POV

I see Max's car pull up, and watch as they climb out. Max comes out last, and her stuff falls all over the ground. I walk over and start tho help her clean it up. As I hand Max her book, our hands brush, and an electric shock seems to pass through them. She takes her hand away, mutters a thanks, and walks off. I walk into school, and I'm jumped by Lissa. I brush her off and walk to my locker.

I walk to my homeroom, take the seat next to Iggy, and get ready for school. The day goes by pretty quick, until lunch. We all sit together, and are asking about the Ride's past, when Lissa walks up to Max. I can not believe she showed up after the spectacle she made of herself during music yesterday. Lissa tried to threaten Max, but Max just have Lissa adeath glare and Lissa storms off. When lunch is over, we walk to music, and the teacher tells us we're starting production of our musical today. Almost everyone cheers. She passes out scripts to _Wicked_, telling us to pick a part and rehearse a song. She also said tried would be tomorrow. Max and I work together to practice. I learn that Max wants to be Elphaba and I wanted to be Fiyero. We looked for a song that they sang together and decided on "As Long As You're Mine."

_Max - italics_ **Fang - bold _Both - italics and bold_**

_Kiss Me too fiercely_

_Hold Me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreams_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some border line_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

**Maybe I'm brainless**

**Maybe I'm wise**

**But you've got me seeing**

**Through different eyes**

**Somehow I've fallen**

**Under your spell**

**And somehow I'm feeling**

**It's up that I fell**

_**Every moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**I'll wake up my body**_

_**And make up for lost time**_

**Say there's no future**

**For us as a pair**

_**And though I may know**_

_**I don't care**_

_**Just for this moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**Come be how you want to**_

_**And see how bright we shine**_

_**Borrow the moonlight**_

**_Until it is through_**

**_And know I'll be here holding you as long as you're mine_**

**(Spoken)**

**What is it? (Etc.)**

_(Spoken)_

_It's just, for the first time_

_I feel... Wicked_

As Max and I finish the song, I look at her in wonder. She was amazing. The teacher talks her drumsticks together, and tells us to head for the next class. I grab my bag and go to maths.

**Too short?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long, today was my last day of school, and I was running out of ideas, but I got an idea from a friend, all, chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP, and I don't own MR.**

**Max POV**

I walk out of music, and wall over to my locker. When I get there , there's a kid leaving against my locker. I think that Nudge said he was Dylan or something. I get to my locker and look up, meeting his Caribbean eyes with my death glare. He barely touched and shrugged, "What?" He asked, playing innocent.

"That's my locker, Dillweed. Move," I shall at him. His eyes widen in terror, but then he regains his composure and whispers in my ear, "Make me." I grab his arm, knee him where the sun don't shine, turn him around, and push him away. I enter my combination and grab my notebook for writing. I had off to writing, looking around to make sure Dylan isn't near me. When I walk into my classroom, i almost drop my bag. Dylan is sitting with a guy that looks almost exactly like him. Nudge said he was Sam. I shrug it off and go sit next to Iggy, purposely taking against him. He brings and wives me off.

"What have you been eating, rocks?" He groans.

"Why, it's your head missing some?" I answer.

He rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the teacher, who is taking about conjunctions and prepositions.

~~~~~~This is The Doctor. He is a time lord disguised as a line. He is causing a time ship to after school.~~~~~~

I drop my bag in the back of my car, climb into the drivers seat, and take off. I know, let me recap for you. Dylan and Sam would not leave me alone, so I'm doing my family and going to Starbucks, where I can hide in the bathroom until they leave me alone. Stupid, but it will hopefully work. I pull into a parking space, still in, toys a note to my cousin that tells him what's going on, and duck into the bathroom. I hear Sam and Dylan stroll in like they own the place, and walk up to Ari.

"Where is she?" Dylan growls.

"Who?" Ari asks, genuinely confused since he hasn't had a chance to read the note.

"Max, she just walked in here," Dylan snarls.

Ari figures out what's going on, and quickly improvises, "Oh, my baby cuz. She's getting ready for her shift."

Dylan and Sam shift uncomfortably, "Well, we'll just be going now," Sam Giles, turning around with Dylan.

Ari grabs their collars and snarls something in their ears that almost makes them wet themselves. They run out of the building, and Ari turns towards the bathroom door. I straighten up, stroll out, say a quick thanks to Ari, and walk out to my car. I jump in, drive to my house, eat my cookies, and do my homework. Mom calls us down for dinner, and I jump on the railing and slide down. I land on the floor, pick myself up, and brave myself for the lecture that's sure to come.

**I know it's short, but I'm running out of ideas. I will take ideas in a PM or review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, funny story. I posted the hiatus message, and, suddenly, I had a ton of new ideas, but I am still open to ideas through reviews and private messaging. And, I know that it's sort, but I'm not good at writing long chapters. Sorry. Oh, and Ella is not in the story,I replaced her with Zoë.**

**Disclaimer: I read somewhere that you had to do these for every chapter, but I think you guys get the point, but, anyway,I do not own Maximum Ride, only Zoë and my kitten, Artie.**

"Maximum Ride!" My mom yelled the second I walked through the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"You abandoned your siblings at school. They had to walk two miles to get home, because I was at work. What do you have to say for yourself?" She screamed.

"I forgot," I lied easily, sitting in my chair and starting to fill my plate, "Ari called and asked me to come by Starbucks. I was thinking we could invite him to dinner soon. I mean, he should eat something more than microwave meals, takeout, and ramen noodles."

"You're right, but you could have brought your siblings," my mum said, still mad.

"I know I should of, but his shift ended in line, fifteen minutes," I continued.

"Oh, sorry, but at least apologize, and, only half the amount of cookies as usual," she conceded.

"That sounds fair, mum. I'm really sorry guys. I should have thought it through," I apologize, sincerely.

"It's fine," they all mumbled, Iggy shooting me a look that said he saw through my low and we were talking later. I nodded slightly towards Iggy, and started to dig in. After dinner I ran up to my room, going to avoid Iggy, but sadly, that didn't work. A couple of minutes later, Iggy sashays in, dropping into my spinny chair and spinning a couple of times before turning to me and saying, in a girly voice, "Spill." I roll my eyes and tell him what happened, watching him get angrier by the second. "I'm going to kill them,"he does it between clenched teeth.

"Don't worry,"I reply, shrugging, "Ari's got that covered."

Iggy visibly relaxes at the words, and flounces out of the room, spinning to slam the door behind him. I just roll my eyes and turn to my notebook, working on a new song.


	7. Hiatus

I'm going on hiatus. I just need some time to work on my writing and revise my stories.


End file.
